


All Because of a Hot Dog

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Brian posted a video on Instagram. Little did he know that it turned his lover on.





	All Because of a Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).

> This was inspired by Brian's video on Instagram about hot dogs. I have no idea where it came from.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them.

Brian had just gotten back to his hotel room when his phone pinged in his pocket. Snagging his phone, he unlocked it and saw it was a message from Nick. He smiled as he read it, “That vid, really?”

“What’s up?” his wife asked.

Shaking his head, he stashed his phone again. “Oh nothing,” he replied. It wasn’t very long before his phone pinged again. Brian fought to keep a straight face as he read Nick’s text. “After everyone is asleep. My room. And bring that jersey you got Bay.” He was so glad that they were on the East Coast. For one, his internal clock had reset to “home mode” and two, everything was so close at the moment that they were able to stay an extra night and leave in the morning without disrupting the schedule.

Without trying to be intrusive, he watched as his son tossed his jersey on a chair in the room. Brian smiled. Baylee had unintentionally picked up Brian’s own bad habit of tossing his jackets and other clothes over the arms of chairs. It drove Leighanne absolutely insane, but it was one of those things that they had just come to accept about each other. She had tried at the beginning of their marriage to get him to stop it, but it never took. He sighed and said goodnight to Baylee as he headed off into his tiny room of their suite. 

Glancing at Leighanne, he watched as she casually got ready for bed herself. It was approaching midnight and they were all tired. At least that was what Brian was attempting to portray. It was a delicate balancing act he played. Not only was he hiding his affair with Nick from his family, but the fans as well. He slowly peeled out of his clothes, taking his time to leave his boxers and a white tee shirt on though as his wife crawled into bed. He didn’t want to risk waking her up by getting out of bed later, so he purposefully dawdled as she slid beneath the sheets. He kissed her forehead and said he’d be to bed in a bit and that he wanted to check the scores of the other games. Leighanne mumbled something as she drifted off to sleep.

Sighing, he waited a bit before he put his phone on vibrate and sent a text message to Nick asking if he was still awake. The response came moments later. “Awake and waiting.” Brian quickly slid his jeans back on, grabbed his son’s jersey off the chair and his card key off the table by the door before quietly slipping out into the hallway barefoot. He counted the doors down the hall as he reached his lover’s room. Taking a breath, he knocked quietly, hoping he wouldn’t wake anyone else up on the floor.

Nick opened the door and pulled Brian inside, closing and locking the door behind him. “Why must you always tease me?” Nick asked gruffly, placing his lips on Brian’s neck.

“I don’t try to.”

Nick stepped back from Brian and stared at him. “I know you weren’t trying to, but damn,” Nick said, sliding his hands underneath Brian’s tee. Brian ran his hands over Nick’s biceps, loving that he was in a tank top. “So tell me,” Nick started, slipping the shirt over Brian’s head, “do you still want something big in your mouth?”

Brian’s breath caught in his throat. “Only if it’s you,” he whispered.

Nick crushed his lips to Brian’s for a moment before answering him. “Of course, Baby.” He moved back a bit and casually slid his shorts off. “And put on that jersey. I’m so fucking glad you and your son are the same size.” Brian slowly dropped to his knees in front of Nick, grabbing the Yankees jersey off the floor and sliding it on. He brought his mouth to the tip of Nick’s erection and waited a moment before opening his lips and inching his way down. As Brian slowly sucked Nick’s length, Nick’s hand tangled into Brian’s hair. “God, Brian, I cannot wait to fuck that hole of yours.” Brian smiled as he continued to suck on his lover for a while longer. It was only when Nick pushed him off and grabbed his hands that he knew Nick was ready for more. He let the younger man undo his jeans and slide them and his boxers off. He watched as Nick grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

Nick grabbed the lube off the nightstand and looked at Brian. “I know we usually are a little bit more loving,” he said, “but I just want to bend you over and fuck you crazy.” Brian smiled, knowing that this was Nick’s way of making sure Brian was okay with his plans. Brian looked up at Nick and nodded slowly. Nick leaned over and pressed his lips to Brian’s. “God, I love you so much,” he said, before spinning the older man around and pushing him down on the mattress.

Brian turned his head to the side and mumbled, “Just nothing on the jersey. Can’t have Bay finding out.”

Nick ran his fingers down Brian’s back over the navy pinstripes of the jersey. “Of course not, Baby. This is our secret.” He slid the hem up his back just a bit, exposing his ass to the air. “Besides, why would I miss the opportunity to cum inside you?” Brian closed his eyes as he felt Nick’s hand on his skin. He felt Nick’s lubed finger enter him, slathering his insides, preparing him for what was to come. He took a breath as Nick pulled his hand away and slid the head of his erection to Brian’s opening. Nick’s fingers dug into Brian’s hips as he slowly pushed his way inside. Brian groaned, feeling his lover fill him. Nick sank all the way into Brian and waited a moment before starting to rock, thrusting himself deeper into Brian. Brian moved his hands up to either side of his head and gripped the sheets of the bed, attempting to hold on to something as Nick continued to thrust into him. He groaned, feeling Nick’s fingertips press harder into his hips with each thrust. Beneath him, Brian could feel the pressure building within his own erection, pressed against the mattress and moving ever so slightly with each thrust. It wouldn’t be long before he was squirting onto the bed beneath him. He moved his hands carefully to pull the open jersey away from his body. He definitely did not need his son asking questions.

Nick’s left hand came up from Brian’s hip and landed on his shoulder. Brian knew it wouldn’t be long before Nick was blowing his load inside him. He could feel Nick’s hardened shaft within him start to pulse. It felt so amazing that Brian came first, burying his head in the mattress groaning. A short time later, Nick leaned over and groaned, “Fuck, Brian,” in his ear as Brian felt the warmth of Nick’s semen filling him. “Damn,” Nick whispered, laying there on top of the shorter man, covering him with his body. “You are a fine wine,” Nick said in Brian’s ear.

Brian lay there, trying to catch his breath. “Thanks, I think,” he said, waiting for Nick to climb off of him. When Nick finally pulled away, Brian felt empty but drained at the same time. He felt Nick bring a washcloth over and slowly help clean him up from the seeping that was Nick’s load dribbling out of him. He wanted to stay there, to spend the night with Nick, but he knew that would make everyone, including his wife, suspicious. After he was able to breathe normally, he slowly stood up and turned around to look at Nick. 

Nick had already slid his shorts back on and was staring at Brian. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. “You really need to watch what you say, Bri. You should know by now that it doesn’t take much to turn me on.”

Brian laughed as he reached for his jeans. “It never has,” he replied, jumping into them. “And I’ve never turned you down either.”

Nick handed Brian his tee-shirt and watched as he slid out of the jersey and back into the white cotton shirt. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in a jersey, but we’re always so quick to list our tour ones.”

Brian tossed the jersey over his forearm and stood on his toes to kiss Nick. “Then you need to thank Leighanne. She was the one who suggested we get Baylee one.”

Nick laughed. “Yeah, that’ll be the day.” He placed a hand on Brian’s cheek and kissed him again. “Until next time, Baby.”

Brian nodded, as he reached behind him and unlocked the door before slipping out of it. He hoped no one else was up and roaming the hallways. But if they were and they happened to ask, he’d just tell them that Nick had wanted to see the jersey he had gotten Baylee, which had some ring of truth to it. He padded down to his room and went back inside, slipping the jersey back on the chair where his son had tossed it. He then slipped out of his jeans and slid into bed next to his sleeping wife.


End file.
